This invention relates to a polisher for polishing an article such as a semiconductor wafer, and in particular, it relates to a slurry dispensing apparatus for dispensing slurry to a polishing surface of the polisher which is brought into contact with and moved relative to an article to thereby polish the article.
A typical prior art polisher includes a turntable with a polishing cloth provided on the top surface thereof constituting a polishing surface, an article carrier for holding an article in such a manner that the article is brought into contact with the polishing surface to polish the article, and a slurry dispenser. In operation, a polishing slurry is dispensed to the polishing surface through a nozzle of the slurry dispenser which is provided above the center portion of the turntable. The slurry dispensed to the center portion of the polishing surface is spread over the polishing surface under the action of a centrifugal force generated by rotation of the turntable.
However, it is difficult to enable the slurry to be spread uniformly over the polishing, surface, and accordingly, it is difficult for an article to be polished uniformly as desired. Further, since it is necessary for the slurry to be spread across the entire polishing surface in an outward direction from the center thereof, a substantial amount of slurry is required to be supplied.
An object of this invention is therefore to provide a polisher which enables slurry to be spread uniformly and appropriately over an area of the polishing surface to be used in polishing an article, whereby a substantial reduction in an amount of slurry and uniform polishing of an article can be realized.
According to this invention, a polisher includes a turntable with a polishing surface provided on the top surface thereof, an article carrier for holding an article to be polished in such a manner that the article is brought into contact with the polishing surface to polish the article, and a slurry dispenser for receiving and dispensing slurry to the polishing surface. The dispenser includes a slurry dispensing member for dispensing slurry to the polishing surface which includes a contact surface facing and substantially contacting the polishing surface, and a slurry dispensing opening including at least one hole provided in the contact surface for dispensing the slurry to the polishing surface therethrough.
The opening may be sized in such a manner that it substantially covers substantially an area of the polishing surface which is to be brought into engagement with the article by relative movement between the article and the polishing surface. The dispenser may include a positioning device for positioning the slurry dispensing member in such a manner that the contact surface thereof is pressed against the polishing surface. Further, the slurry dispensing member may include a slurry container portion for containing slurry therein and which is in fluid communication with the above noted opening. The container portion may be divided into a plurality of container sections which are in fluid communication with the opening. The dispenser may comprise a slurry supply device connected to a slurry supply for supplying slurry to the container sections. The slurry supply device may include a plurality of slurry supply paths for connecting the slurry supply to the respective container sections, and an adjusting device for adjusting amounts of slurry to be supplied to the respective container sections through the slurry supply paths. The adjusting device may include valves provided in the respective slurry supply paths which individually adjust the amount of slurry to be supplied to the corresponding container sections.